Mesa
Summary Mesa is a gunslinger-themed Warframe, specializing in dual wielding sidearms with stunning accuracy, her abilities oriented around disabling the opponent while putting down opponents in quick succession. Much like all Tenno, she is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Mesa Origin: Warframe Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Warframe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Skilled Martial Artist, Vector Manipulation, can increase DC/AP with abilities, intense focus grants pinpoint precision, enhanced senses (such as complete awareness of surroundings, hearing), Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy"), much higher with Peacemaker Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine she does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 40 meters with Shooting Gallery, 27 meter reflect radius with Shatter Shield, 50 meters with Peacemaker Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions, along with her Regulator Pistols Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of her powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ballistic Battery - Mesa stores raw energy from her weapons and channels it into a single, powerful shot. * Shooting Gallery - Mesa releases an energy lasso that increases her damage output whilst lashing out at opponents within a radius, stunning them and jamming their weapons. If with a team, this ability will switch to other members of the party. * Shatter Shield - Mesa envelops herself in a barrier of energy that reflects back enemy gunfire. * Peacemaker - With intense focus, Mesa draws her Regulator pistols, shooting down her foes in rapid succession. * Channeling - Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Warframe Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Dual Wielders Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6